


The Name That Marks My Wrist

by NalaNox



Series: Dragon Age Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan was never actively looking for her soulmate but the name that was scrawled on her wrist was "Thom" there were many Thom's that never had her name. Then a Warden ends up around her and the connection to him was more than she'd ever felt with anything and for once the name on her wrist proved to not be so important.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor
Series: Dragon Age Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052723
Kudos: 21





	The Name That Marks My Wrist

Evelyn felt the mark on her wrist, it wasn’t like Thom was an unusual name in Thedas, it was common enough for Evelyn to come across many different Thoms but none had her name on their body. There were others whose ears would perk as they heard her name, and she wondered how many Evelyn’s there could be. 

She arrived in Haven with a new sense of purpose, no longer was she Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick, she was the Herald of Andraste. Evelyn almost gagged at the title, her family was sure to profit off of it. But there was no stopping the title and family trying to profit from it one way or another. 

Then the Warden, after recruiting Vivienne and Sera, there was Blackwall. He was at least a decade older than Evelyn, but there was something about him. Gordon, and for a moment she decided that the name on her wrist no longer mattered. With the state of the world she couldn’t wait for her soulmate her entire life. 

The first moment she got, she flirted with Blackwall, and she remembered the way his cheeks flushed and flirted back in the most polite way she thought a man could. 

She left with a skip in her step and a look on her back she couldn’t help but feel. Evelyn glanced back and saw his eyes move up from her ass to her eyes, and then she knew. She’d have him in one way or another. 

Skyhold was a different and a different title, she spent some time walking with him to the damned place, and they got to know each other a little better, all the while giving subtle flirtations. 

He decided his space be in the barn, with wood to keep his hands busy and his bed in the loft. Evelyn thought it strange since there were perfectly good beds to go to the inner circle, but he had insisted. 

Blackwall took her to the ramparts where they shared their first kiss, and he admitted to not being worthy, but Evelyn couldn’t care less about his past, she had feelings for who he was at that moment. 

Their kiss was more than she thought a kiss could be. Sure she had kisses long before she met Blackwall, testing the waters with others. But she felt herself melt right there against him, her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible, and her stomach doing flips. Evelyn had never wanted a person more than in that moment, her body flared and was ready for him. The way he moved against her, she knew he felt the same. 

“Are you going to deny me again?” her eyes blown with arousal.

He groaned, “unfortunately, my lady,” he held her away at arms length and hesitantly released her. 

“Can I ask something?” Evelyn looked to him and he slowly looked to her face. 

“Anything,” he said. 

“Your soulmate, aren’t you concerned?” Evelyn watched as his mouth tilted into a small smile. 

“Not at all, are you?” 

“Slightly,” her arm went to rub the name under her clothes, “I do wonder what will happen if you meet them.” 

“Can I know the name of the person who you are so concerned to meet?” he asked so innocently, Evelyn wondered whether or not he would look to kill them. 

“Thom,” she whispered and looked to Blackwall, his eyes widened and he pulled back further. Evelyn frowned, “do you know him?” 

“A long time ago,” he almost whispered. He turned away from Evelyn and began to walk. 

“Blackwall,” she reached for him, a desperate look. He shook her off. 

“The name on you?” she looked to him. 

“There is no name,” he said through gritted teeth. 

No name, how was that possible. Everyone she knew had a name on their body and Blackwall didn’t have a name, there weren’t even rumours about that. 

“Well then Thom doesn’t matter,” she tried to get him to come back to her, but the thought that it did stuck, she felt like she was lying to him, and the fact that he might know Thom with her name on him, “Blackwall please.” 

He looked to her, he was sad. A genuine look of sadness fell upon his rough features, as much as his beard obscured his features she could see his upturned mouth and his watered eyes. 

“We can’t let this go any further,” he said, but it looked so painful for him to say. 

“But I-”

“No Evie,” he said, that nickname brought familiarity not seriousness. 

“Blackwall,” she moved towards him and placed a hand on his face and he leaned into it like he never felt a touch so wonderful, savouring it. Evelyn loved it most, the way her hand brushed through his thick beard. She smiled as he gained comfort from the touch. 

“Evelyn,” he whispered.

Evelyn leaned up and kissed his lips again, “I have never wanted anything more than you,” she admitted. 

Blackwall sighed in defeat, “then I am yours.” 

The days and weeks following the moment, he was more bold less concerned over what ever what bothering him in that moment. 

He smiled more around her, she noticed every time he saw her, he smiled wide and his eyes brightened. Evelyn loved watching while he worked with his hands, he had this serious look while he concentrated. His eyebrows knitted together and his hand stroking his beard. 

They danced together at the Winter Palace after successfully stopping the assassination of Empress Celene. It was incredible to feel him in time with her, just the two of them as they danced on the balcony. They felt like one person as they moved in time with the music. This moment was one she realised, she hadn’t thought of her soulmate since she admitted her feelings to Blackwall, just the thoughts of him swam in her mind. 

After entering the Fade for the second time and feeling the Nightmare demon around them, she imagined that’s what dying felt like. Not to mention she almost died herself, once again. 

She entered Blackwall’s barn and proceeded to kiss him roughly. 

“I need you,” she said, grabbing at his clothes. 

He kissed her back passionately, Evelyn began to remove the buttons on his top revealing his hairy chest, and she ran her fingers through it, feeling his heart beat through his ribcage. 

She looked to him and looked deeply into his eyes. It seemed endless, and only when his hands moved to her jaw, pulling it up to meet his lips did she close her eyes and focus on the feeling of him. 

Blackwall’s lips moved from her own to her jaw, kissing up to her ear, “I love you Evie,” he said and licked along her ear, and then kissing back down her jaw and neck. 

He continued, undoing the buttons as his lips travelled further down, he took a nipple into her mouth and suckled for a moment before continuing to her stomach. He reached her hips and looked up to Evelyn. 

She looked down and saw the way he saw her. “Let’s go somewhere comfortable.”

They quickly made their way up to the loft and they laid by each other on his bed. Blackwall’s large, calloused hands explored her chest and eventually made it’s way down to her hips.

His fingers moved beneath her pants and removed them, his eyes admired her strong legs and then her wet vagina, he dived in. Blackwall’s lips locked onto her clit and his tongue dragged up and down her labia, cleaning every crevice she had. 

She moaned as he proceeded to lick her, her fingers fell into his hair and she pressed him harder against her. Blackwall hummed against her, his eyes shut, and she felt the vibrations of his deep hum against her. 

“Blackwall,” she moaned, she pulled his head up and he looked at her with a smile, her wet and his saliva on his beard. 

“Come up,” she pulled him up towards her. His lips kissed her own and she could taste herself on him, he began to drag his thick cock against her slit and she groaned as he teased his knob against her entrance. 

“Fuck me,” Evelyn begged. 

Without another word he plunged himself into her, and she cried out in pleasure. The feeling of being full overwhelming her, stretching around him and fluttering around his cock. 

Blackwall groaned into the nape of her neck, his teeth threatened to bite her and she moaned in reaction. 

He slowly began to pump into her, Evelyn heard her name whimpered against her. Other words she couldn’t hear as he continued to pump into, slowly moving deeper and faster into her. 

Evelyn held onto his back, her legs crossed around his waist, keeping him as close as she could.

He grabbed her wrists and moved them above her head and there he spotted it, and she saw his eyes move along his. Thom, written in Thom’s writing. 

“Blackwall,” she whispered, catching his attention as he stopped moving at the sight of it. 

He looked down at her and she frowned. He was sad, again, genuinely sad. She tilted her head as she looked up to him, and he gave a short smile that only lasted a moment. 

Blackwall leaned down and kissed her passionately and continued to thoroughly fuck her. 

He changed his angle and got Evelyn moaning incredibly loudly, he chuckled and looked down on her in lust and she looked up at him with her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth open in an O shape as he hit the perfect spot within her. 

“I want you to cum on my cock,” he said as he continued to thrust within her at a ruthless pace. One of his hands snaked down between them and began to play with her clit. 

“OH MAKER!” Evelyn yelled. 

Her orgasm came faster and faster, every moment, his thumb on her clit, his thick cock pounding harder, his balls slapping against her skin. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back, and words fell from her mouth she couldn’t hear. 

Her body shook with her orgasm and as she began to settle, Blackwall pulled out of her and began to spurt his cum on her stomach with a loud groan. 

Evelyn laughed, and Blackwall laughed with her. He fell by her side and held her close, he grabbed his an old tunic that laid about and began to clean his cum from her stomach. 

Evelyn looked to him tired and smiled. Her eyes slowly closing and the warmth of him causing her to relax and fall asleep easily. 

An empty bed the next morning, naked and alone. An ache so deep in her heart and she knew. He left. 

A note found on the rocking griffon he had been working on and one of Leliana’s spies brought a report that was missing from it. 

Val Royeaux. Even though beautiful, Evelyn’s focus was no longer on the white walls and the golden lions, but the stage that held a man sentenced to die. 

Before the man was to be hung, Blackwall walked up the on the stage, her voice rung out from the crowd, and that same sad look fell on his face. 

“No!” he spoke loudly to the crowd and to Evelyn, “I am not Blackwall, I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead and has been for years.” 

Evelyn felt shock fall through her body, her mind racing with questions and emotions, too many to keep up with. 

“I assumed his name to hide,” he continued, “like a coward, from who I really am. It’s over, I am done hiding,” Blackwall looked from the prisoner and then back to Evelyn, “I am Thom Rainier.” 

Evelyn almost passed out, her mouth mimed the word ‘ _Thom_ ’. Her eyes began to well, this was her Thom. Her hand went to her mouth in complete shock. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the sad, sympathetic look that Dorian gave her. 

Anger flowed through her and she turned to pace as Thom got carried to the prison. 

She followed close by and faced him. 

She yelled and he yelled back, she was supposed to forget him but how could she when clearly he was her soulmate. In that moment, he removed his coat and his shirt and she saw the scar on his side. Evelyn’s heart dropped, he tried to rid his body of his soulmate, but that’s not how it worked, you couldn’t mutilate your soulmates name and no longer be. 

“My name…” Evelyn spoke softly, her eyes once again welled up, and tears began to fall from her eyes, “you knew.” 

Thom nodded, “from the moment I met you I knew, even without your name, but then I heard it, and I could no longer deny that it wasn’t you.” 

It all made sense, the intense feeling that she felt from Thom through all their relationship.

“I’m going to get you out of there,” she promised. But Thom looked at her shocked. 

“No,” he frowned, angry, “you won’t! I won’t let you risk yourself and the Inquisition for me.” 

“I can’t just let you die!” she ran to him and grasped onto the bars of the prison. 

He moved back and shook his head, his hand ran through his hair, “do what you will,” he said darkly. 

Evelyn sighed and walked out of the prison, it was time to call in a few favors. 

The next time she saw Thom, was on her throne. He stood beneath her chained and dirty, it had been days since he was in the prison and travelled to Skyhold. 

He was so angry that she put herself at risk, but she shooed it away. 

“Be yourself,” was all she ordered, Evelyn Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor. She stood and met him half way up the stairs, they leaned together and kissed. 

“Say my name and I’ll say yours,” Thom spoke as he moved from her. 

Evelyn smiled, it was time to seal the bond between them, “Thom Rainier,” she spoke his name with an honest smile. 

“Evelyn Trevelyan,” Thom looked at her lovingly. 

The mark on her wrist began to heat up and she looked upon it and watched as it faded. 

Their names no longer needed on each other. It will be a long road to healing what there was and now is between them, but this was more of a fresh start that Evelyn and Thom could have ever wished for. 


End file.
